


一晌贪欢

by Tempoxxx



Category: ZB
Genre: M/M, TOP!zyl
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempoxxx/pseuds/Tempoxxx





	一晌贪欢

【朱白】一晌贪欢（肉）

🌟rps预警 请勿上升真人 朱一龙视角 可能会OOC  
🌟肉！！！ 慎点 走链接  
🌟一发完

相比“我爱你”，朱一龙更喜欢“我喜欢你”。

“我爱你”可以出自于情欲，来自于占有欲，可以和很多人说，亲人、朋友都是爱的宾语。

而“我喜欢你”不一样，是少年动心后的最恰当的形容词，是红着脸赧然地说出的第一句话，不掺杂一点点的杂质，干干净净的。只是单纯的诉说着我对你突如其来的强烈又难以控制的感情。

他和白宇从来没有对对方说过“我爱你”，却常常将喜欢挂在嘴边。

“哥哥，你这个样子好可爱，我喜欢。”  
“哈哈哈，龙哥我好喜欢你。”  
“朱一龙是我很欣赏的演员，我很喜欢他。”

我们曾在众人面前将隐晦爱意宣之于口。  
也时常将暧昧挂于眼角眉梢。  
我们无需隐藏，也从不张扬。

在情事上他们从不去刻意讨论谁主导的问题，大部分时间都是顺其自然，虽然朱一龙也时常嘲笑白宇说赵云澜一受受一窝。

但事实证明，八十公斤举铁的绝对力量压制白宇还是绰绰有余的。白宇嘴上嚷着要反攻，到了床上双腿却还是会顺势缠上自己的腰。

“哥哥，你轻点...嗯....”  
“好哥哥，龙哥，我错了，慢...慢点。”  
“哥哥，舒服吗?”  
......

每当朱一龙听到这样的话，就恨不得将眼前的人立马吃抹干净，连渣都不剩。他愈发害怕自己几近变态的占有欲会吓跑白宇，只能更加拼命的，去掠夺，去感受。

从深夜到黎明，你只属于我。

时间久了，对方似乎也感受到了自己的不安，只要有机会见面定会亲吻、拥抱。时不时的再搞几个小惊喜，片场探班什么的也是常有的事。

曾经朱一龙觉得白宇很邋遢的胡子，如今竟也发现有点别样的可爱，亲吻时刮着自己的脸，舒舒服服的。

这大概就是情人眼里出西施吧。

朱一龙和白宇一起接到了一档综艺节目的邀约，但因白宇档期问题，婉拒了。

上飞机前朱一龙还在瘪着嘴，一副生人莫近的样子。李婵没法子，只得求着白宇好好安慰一下他们家这个明明过了而立之年但是一和白宇分开就秒变三岁小孩的学龄前儿童。

她一度怀疑，朱一龙见不到白宇的样子就是夜尊那委屈巴巴表情的原型。

虽说他俩没有公开，但是相熟的朋友都知道，大家也心有灵犀的不曾透露半分。

“龙哥，就去录个节目啦，我们很快就见面了。”

“龙哥你这委屈的表情好像被欺负小媳妇哈哈哈，看来我反攻指日可待。”

一听到反攻，朱一龙下意识舔了舔后槽牙，“你试试。”

白宇心虚的摸了摸鼻子，“我开玩笑呢，我的好哥哥，有机会我就去看你。”

“嗯...小白我走了，你记得按时吃早饭。”

“好嘞！”

吧唧。  
白宇在朱一龙嘴唇上毫不客气的亲了一口，好在是在VIP休息室，不然明天的头条怕是就要被两位不知羞的承包了。

就这样，朱一龙飞往帝都录制综艺，白宇则继续留在上海拍摄新戏。

北京，某综艺录制现场。  
“朱老师，我们下午四点准时开始彩排，这还有一个小时，您妆发完成后先休息一会。”

“知道了，辛苦。”  
朱一龙露出招牌笑容回复道。

离彩排还有一个小时，朱一龙百无聊赖的拿出手机准备和自家的小白菜视频，虽说是昨天才分开的，却是“一日不见如隔三秋”。

朱一龙也时常自嘲，自己又不是没谈过恋爱，怎么一遇到白宇，反倒成了情窦初开的毛头小子了。

朱一龙打开微信对话框看到“对方正在输入”的字样，忍不住弯了弯嘴角。

巧合的背后，是两颗沉甸甸的真心。

“龙哥！猜我在哪儿?”

“你来了?”

“你怎么知道?！”  
白宇打字的手指一顿，随后又飞快的打了一行，然后将手机揣进兜里，拢了拢帽子，快步走进演播大厅。

“我龙哥真是我肚子里的蛔虫，什么都知道。”

朱一龙看罢没有回，而是拿着自己的围脖出去迎白宇。

“冷不冷，穿这么少。”  
朱一龙给白宇围上围脖，顺便拉紧了拉链。动作熟练到似乎做了千百次。

“不冷不冷，看到龙哥心里热，嘿嘿。”  
白宇傻乎乎的笑，呵出的白气悉数覆盖在朱一龙脸上。

“怎么有空过来?”

“我们剧组正好今天要到北京补拍一组镜头，想着给你个惊喜，就没提前告诉你。我还是一个人偷偷从酒店里溜出来的。”

朱一龙亲昵的摸了摸白宇的胡子，笑道:“就你机灵。”

“龙哥，几日不见，我都想你了。”  
白宇说着，两只不听话的小手开始毫无章法的乱摸。

“小白，别闹。”  
朱一龙一把抓住了白宇到处作祟的手。

“龙哥不想我?”

朱一龙眯着眼，倏地把面前这个到处惹火的人推倒在了观众席。

距离彩排还有四十五分钟，此时的演播大厅空无一人，朱一龙觉得很适合做一些爱做的事情。

朱一龙先是脱下自己的羽绒服铺在地上，以防小白菜着凉。紧接着轻车熟路的将对方的外套、围脖、毛衣一层层扒掉，把裤子褪至小腿。

白宇也不反抗，看着面前的人对自己上下其手，就咯咯咯的笑。

用胡子轻轻剐蹭朱一龙的脸，嘴唇有一下没一下的吻着他的嘴角。

朱一龙感受到白宇的主动后，反客为主先将对方的唇包裹起来，舌头细细勾勒着纹路。

白宇的嘴唇比看上的更软。

和他合作过得女演员都说他吻技好，白宇听了也不脸红就是笑嘻嘻的打着哈哈。

朱一龙恨不得干死这个小浪蹄子，然后把他关起来，不让别人多看一眼。

想到此，朱一龙的吻变得更加有侵略性，强行勾着白宇的舌头，掠夺对方的口中稀薄的空气。

白宇感受到对方急迫，嘴里发出囫囵不清的声音，“哥哥，哥哥你慢点。”

似乎是不满对方的分心，朱一龙用指尖轻轻弹了弹已经轻轻抬头的小东西。

这一弹不要紧，原本就情意迷乱的白宇一下子软了身子，红肿的嘴唇微张着，透明的津液顺着嘴角流下来，滑过性感的锁骨，发红的胸膛，没入一片浓密的黑色丛林。

朱一龙埋在白宇胸前，不肯放开胸前的那两个小东西，不停的舔弄啃咬。先是用舌头围着打转，随后又用牙齿叼着往外拉扯，直到把乳珠弄的挺立，表面布满鲜亮的水渍，颜色红艳诱人，才堪堪的松开口。

一抬头，一双水灵灵大眼睛直接撞入了白宇的左心房。

他龙哥这双眼睛真是要了命了，赶明儿一定去给这双桃花眼上个保险。

白宇心领神会的用手去解朱一龙松松垮垮的皮带。

却被按住，那人摇了摇头，嗓音里布满了情欲和隐忍，“我一会儿还要录节目，不全脱。”

“那怎么......”

朱一龙拉开了裤链，鼓鼓囊囊的一大块。

白宇舔舔嘴唇，笑了笑，直接隔着内裤含住了宝贝。

熟练的技巧让朱一龙舒服的昂起了头，忍不住按住白宇的头更加的深入。

朱一龙勾着底裤的边轻轻一拉，粗大硬挺的性器立刻的急不可耐的跳出来，拍在白宇的腿根上，发出“啪”的一声，俨然一副快憋坏的样子。

白宇又重新将其含入口中，硬邦邦的东西抵着他的舌头，弄的他难受，生理性的泪水夺眶而出。

朱一龙顺着他的尾椎轻轻的往下，轻叩隐秘的门扉。

他按摩着周围的软肉，手指试探性的点了点，惹得私密处一阵紧缩。

朱一龙轻笑，“小白，你还是这么敏感。”

他话里带着笑意，满满的欲望和流氓气质猝不及防的扑了白宇一脸，半晌都没有反应过来。

朱一龙顺势将性器从他口中拔出来，顺着白宇还没有来得及闭合的嘴边刮了点唾液。

白宇眼见着他的动作，虽说是心里着急，但是也不好明说。思索了一会儿，干脆心一横，一只手掰开自己的臀瓣，另一只手拽着朱一龙的沾满津液的手指绕到背后，向下摸索。

朱一龙一顿，白宇便瞪他一眼，“一会儿不是还要彩排吗，别浪费时间。”

朱一龙自然不会相信白宇这蹩脚的说辞。两手卡在白宇的腰间，往身前一搂，将其锢在自己怀里。用手将他另一边臀瓣掰开，直接伸入了两根手指。

朱一龙的手指轻轻剐蹭着柔软的肠壁，顺着凸起的颗粒，他很快找到了白宇最敏感的一点，坏心眼的一按。

白宇直接叫出了声，“啊...嗯...朱一龙，别碰那。”

白宇靠在朱一龙怀里喘息着，一双眼睛水汽氤氲，眼神里少了几分狡黠，更多是陷入情欲的失神茫然。

“你叫我什么?”  
朱一龙倏地拔出手指，连带出一手指的透明液体。

突如其来的空虚让白宇无所适从，难受的扭动着身子。  
“哥哥，龙哥，我最爱的龙哥，别闹，快给我。”

朱一龙将蓄势待发的性器堵在白宇的私密处。  
湿润的后穴没有很艰难的就含住了一个顶端，朱一龙的额头上冒出了细汗，他在隐忍。

“小白，你放松点，太紧了，我进不去。”

白宇深吸一口气，弓起腰用手将滚烫的性器一点点往里送，粗大的柱身挤压着内壁，发出羞耻的水声，逐渐填满白宇空虚已久的身体，这才勉勉强强将朱一龙的硬挺吞入大半。

“哥哥，我...我不行了，进不去了。”  
白宇的刘海都被前额的汗打湿了，软趴趴的贴在脸颊上，失去理智的一直摇头，语气里都是哭腔。

朱一龙吻他。  
吻着他的好看的眉眼、饱满的嘴唇、消瘦的胸膛、紧实的小腹，直到把他的身子布满紫红色的吻痕。

“我喜欢你，我爱你，小白，你相信我，乖，放轻松点。”

朱一龙的话仿佛有魔力一般，安抚了白宇那颗躁动不安的心，他轻轻的抱住朱一龙，将身体的整个重量都放在他身上。  
朱一龙也回抱他，手掌拂过他的后背，然后猝然挺腰，将剩下的半截性器也如数捣了进去，滚烫的柱体生生摩擦着内壁贯穿到底。

白宇眼前一晃神，差点没昏厥过去。  
张了张嘴，只能发出几声不成调的呻吟，“朱一龙你...王八蛋...我...我要反攻啊...”

朱一龙一挑眉，一双桃花眼里透露出坏笑。

“要不是一会还要彩排，真想把你干到走不了路。”  
他虽语气轻快，下身却变本加厉，在白宇体内横冲直撞。

“完了...完...了，要坏......掉了...啊哈。”白宇满脸都是眼泪，两只手紧紧的抓在朱一龙肩膀上，指尖都是失血的苍白。

两人如同风雨中漂泊的一叶小舟，随着海浪不断起伏，随着情欲一同沉沦。

“那是谁啊，朱老师?”  
舞台上传来后台工作人员的声音。

还好朱一龙现下是衣衫完整，只有胯下的海绵体在辛勤的工作。

“是我。我有东西掉在这找不到了，我过来找找。”  
朱一龙笑眼盈盈的样子仿佛他是真的来找东西的。

此时的白宇羞愧到整个人都埋在朱一龙的胸膛里，恨不得咬死他。

编瞎话都不脸红，臭龙哥。

白宇赌气式的把性器从后穴里拔出来，还没来得及擦拭干净的肠液滴滴答答的掉在朱一龙的羽绒服上。

朱一龙惩罚式的把人一把拉回来，一巴掌拍在白宇白嫩的屁股上。不由分说，掰开他的双腿，直接冲着敏感点的位置撞了进去。

还不忘捂住白宇的嘴巴，只能听见细小的呜咽声。

白宇的眼泪顺着朱一龙的手指流下来，也掉在纯白色的羽绒服上，一时之间，竟分不清哪些是眼泪，哪些是爱液。

工作人员听到声响，踱了踱步子“需要帮忙吗?”

“不用，我就简单找找，兴许是掉在别处了，不用麻烦。”

工作人员走后，白宇才敢呻吟出声，痛苦又似愉悦，轻颤着勾起破碎的尾音。

“快...快点...龙哥，时间...时间不够了。”

朱一龙不语，只是加快了胯间的动作，发出痴痴的水声。

他伏下身子，含着白宇的耳垂，“白宇，你水真多。”

白宇哪里还顾得上朱一龙这令人面红耳赤的荤话，右手一直不停套弄着自己的宝贝。  
后面被猛攻着，他只觉得自己身处于水深火热之中，前端憋的隐隐的胀痛，情不自禁的上手安慰。

朱一龙将白宇整个人翻过来，白宇也顺其自然的将两条大长腿缠上他的腰。

白宇嗓子都喊哑了，赤裸的躺在白色羽绒服上，身前布满着大大小小的吻痕，始作俑者正衣衫完整伏在他身上，只露出下面一根在白宇体内不断进出。

“不行了...龙哥...龙哥我要...”  
白宇情不自禁哭起来，由于高频的抽插刺激着前列腺，难以抑制的剧烈快感直冲大脑，整个人开始剧烈抖动。

朱一龙放缓了冲撞的速度，慢慢的，但是更加深入的一进一出。伸出手握住白宇不停撸动的手，随着他的节奏一起沉沦。  
朱一龙不断的顶撞着白宇的敏感点，于亲吻间隙轻声道，“我永远永远喜欢你，白宇。”

白浊喷入内壁的时候，白宇都怀疑自己被灼伤了，眼前白茫茫的一片，心灵肉体都在那么一瞬间得到了满足。

累到连手指尖都不想动，就由着朱一龙帮他清理好后穴，穿好衣服，抱着去了休息室。

朱一龙路上还打趣道，“你把我的衣服弄脏了，赔我一件。”

白宇虽是脸红，嘴上确是恶狠狠，“那以后都不做了，你爱找谁找谁去吧。”

朱一龙惩罚式的咬了一口他的鼻头，“只要是你，弄脏一千件衣服我也乐意。”

反正那天录节目，大家就没再看到朱老师穿来时那件白色羽绒服。  
白老师也是凭空出现在朱老师休息室里的。  
谁知道呢，反正他俩真真假假、假假真真。  
大家只知道镇魂拍摄完毕后，朱一龙再也没传过绯闻。

一梦知千秋，半醒醉凡尘。

一晌贪欢，半生故事。

————全文完————


End file.
